emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8309 (9th November 2018)
Debbie receives a text from Joe, but when she calls him back later, Priya answers. Elsewhere, Brenda offers Bob a place to stay whilst Rishi goes viral. Plot Charity is far from impressed to find Bob has slept on the pub floor although she gives him the day off and instructs him to go and see Laurel. Moira calls by Jacobs Fold to check up on Debbie. Debbie fears she'll be sent down just as Sarah gets home and she'll end up missing her children growing up. Over breakfast, Laurel informs Gabby and Arthur that she's split with Bob. The children are upset that all this transpired on Ashley's birthday. Arthur tells Laurel she's selfish and he hates her. Laurel and Bob's split is also causing friction between Doug and Brenda. It's Seb's first birthday so Robert is going through to Liverpool to see his son but Aaron isn't joining him. Ellis approaches the pair and asks Aaron for a job at the scrapyard. Aaron agrees. At Mulberry Cottage, Laurel and Bob sit down for an awkward conversation. Laurel asks how Cathy and Heath took the split but Bob hasn't told them yet. Bob explains he's come to pick up his belongings. Laurel apologises for dumping him in such as public manner but insists it's for the best. Charity offers to take Sarah and Jack if Debbie is sent down but Debbie would rather they stayed with Cain and Moira. Charity isn't pleased and reminds Debbie that Cain swanned off days after Sarah had her transplant. After Debbie leaves, Cain and Charity squabble. Graham overhears them mentioning Joe. The factory staff watch the video of Rishi - it's been shared 11,000 times. Gabby finds Arthur in the Memorial Garden and tries to make him see that Laurel and Bob splitting is for the best. Charity pops by Jacobs Fold to apologise to Debbie for earlier. Debbie admits she feels like she's on her own without Joe although Charity can't believe Debbie would still have Joe back after everything. At that moment, Debbie receives a text from "Joe" which reads "I'm sorry". Meanwhile at Home Farm, Graham sits with Joe's phone in his hand. When Priya walks into the office, he puts it in a drawer then heads off to meeting. Charity tries to get a worked up Debbie to calm down and urges her to ignore Joe's message. Rishi watches the video him stripping. He's been called "dishy Rishi" in the comments and loves it. He can't wait to show Manpreet but Kerry suggests that's not a good idea as Manpreet has got her professional reputation to consider. Bob asks Kerry if he can stay at Dale Head for a day or two. Kerry explains there's no room but she offers him Hettie. Aaron struggles to contain his emotions when Robert leaves for Liverpool without him. Doug doesn't want to fall out with Brenda so Brenda tells him to stop acting like Laurel has done nothing wrong then. In the café, Manpreet reveals to Rishi that she's seen the video - and her colleagues have too. Manpreet shows Jai the video and explains the comments are tearing Rishi apart. They wonder how they're going to tell him. When Gabby and Arthur return to Mulberry Cottage, Laurel apologises for messing things up and asks for forgiveness. Gabby explains they're going to go to Ashley's grave so Laurel asks if she can join them. They agree. Brenda finds Bob at the bus stop. Upon learning he has nowhere to stay, she allows him to stay at Connelton View. Charity takes Debbie to the garage encourages her to burn her wedding dress. After the garment is set alight, Charity orders Debbie to delete Joe's message and block his number. Instead, Debbie phones him. At Home Farm, Priya hears Joe's phone ringing in the drawer. Under the assumption that it's Graham's phone, Priya answers it and Debbie is left wondering why Graham has Joe's phone... Cast Regular cast *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Manpreet Jutla - Rebecca Sarker *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson Guest cast None. Locations *The Woolpack - Bar *Jacobs Fold - Downstairs rooms *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Café Main Street - Interior *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor *Gerry Roberts Memorial Garden *Home Farm - Office *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Hotten Road bus stop *Main Street *Hotten Road *Barton and Dingle Automotives - Forecourt Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes